Secret talents
by Sxcsami
Summary: Fred and George get drunk the night after the war, and discuss their hidden talents with each other.  AU  Fred is alive in this  Just a short humour fic I wrote for the 13th year aniversary of Fred's death.


**A/N: Well it's the 2****nd**** of May 2011… 13 years since the battle of Hogwarts, and I just felt I needed to write a fic because of it! And hey, this was born!  
>I didn't think it was fair that Fred died, and since we all secretly know George goes back in time and saves Fred, it would only be normal for Fred to be alive in this!<strong>

**This is basically just a short fic I wrote in about 30 minutes or less.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Fred and George had just finished celebrating with the others for winning the war against Voldemort and his followers. "That was fun!" George hiccupped, stumbling slightly, the smell of fire whisky burning on his breath.<p>

"Tell me about it" Fred smiled, using his and George's trademark grin as he locked ice blue eyes with his brother.

"Fred, what's the most bizarre thing you've ever done to get a girl's attention?" George suddenly asked. He always went for the deep conversations when they were drunk.

"Umm I don't know, probably that time when I dressed up as a bunny on Easter to get Angelina's attention…" Fred blushed as he revealed the truth "Why?"

"New topic" George replied. Wow he was really going through these conversations fast, Fred thought. . He could usually keep up a conversation when he was drunk for at least ten minutes. "What's the craziest, weirdest thing you can do?" He asked, his words slurring slightly.

Fred opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by his twin first, "and it can't have anything to do with magic" Fred's mouth closed and felt his cheeks go bright red. "Well?" George prompted after a short pause. "I saw you blush."

"Well… I can sort of… sing opera" Fred mumbled behind his hands.

"WHAT!" George cried out, shock radiating all over his face. "Where the bloody hell did you learn how to do that?"

"Remember when I took muggle studies as a subject? Well we had this project and I had about two hours to come up with something before it was due so I taught myself to sing opera."

"So what happened in class?" George asked me, curiosity burning behind his eyes.

"Well I passed" Fred answered.

"Show me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fine" Fred sighed and opened his mouth and sang as well as he could remember. By the end of this George was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard it looked like he could suffocate.

"And you passed? With that?" He managed out before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

"The teacher thought it was original… And I bet you couldn't do anything better, what's your hidden talent, your holeyness?" Fred asked.

"I can walk on my hands" George stated simply.

"I don't believe you" Fred answered back almost instantly.

George shrugged slightly, before leaning forward and kicking up into a handstand, he walked around for a bit before coming down and grinning at Fred. "See told you so, now you just have to admit, I am the more handsome, and talented twin."

"One or the either Georgie, you can't have them both"

"But why not?" George pouted, "It's clearly true."

"I got another one" Fred told George before grinning smugly.

"What is it?"

"I can lick my elbow, need me to prove it?" Fred asked sticking out his tongue in demonstration.

"Sorry to break it to you my dear brother," George started, "but that is not a talent."

"Is too!" Fred retaliated.

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Fine, well I can juggle eggs" Fred said defiantly.

"How did you teach yourself that without me or Mum noticing?" George asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Lee just dared me to do it one day, and what do you know, I'm a natural." Fred grinned. "Shall I go get some eggs?"

"You know it bro" George winked as Fred started to creep down the stairs, careful not to wake anybody up.

Fred finally got all the eggs and made his way back to his and George's room and began his trick. Halfway through his trick though he slipped, lost balance of one of the eggs as it went hurtling towards George.

"Ahh!" Cried George as the egg hit him square in the face, splattering all over him and his clothes.

He glared up at Fred, yoke and all as Fred sheepishly mumbled "Guess I need a bit more practice on that one eh?"

"You think?" George muttered back wiping the yoke away.

George started to laugh. And laugh. Fred started to laugh, too, even though he didn't know what he was laughing about anymore.

"If the joke shop doesn't work out for us," George struggled to get the words out," we could join the circus as the opera singing, elbow licking, handstand walking jugglers for spare change."

"Yeah," Fred chuckled. "I guess we could always fall back on that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, please remember to review :)<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are love<strong>


End file.
